Playstation All-Stars: The Era of Greatness
by Specter24
Summary: Over these past 2 decades, we have seen certain individuals do things that no one has accomplished, leaving us something to remember them by, and thus, earning the title of Greatness. Now, a new era has come where these great individuals must prove their worth once more. However, this ordeal will be something these legendary icons will not soon forget. Greatness awaits!


**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS: BATTLE ROYALE, NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS; I JUST DO THIS FOR FUN.

Hello everyone! It's been years since I've done a story, and I think it's about time for another big fic to go underway. This story is all about the Playstation Icons, as well as some third party characters in PSASBR. I've been going back and forth with this fic for a while now, and haven't gotten everything finalized just yet, but I might as well give the beginning for now, leaving you guys something to look forward to.

I've missed this site for so long. Let's get things started!

* * *

Greatness... only few of the countless amount of creatures known and unknown to the masses are worthy of holding such a title. What is greatness, you may ask? Is it helping others in need? Is it being capable of achieving your goals? Is it a title for people to worship? Many, if not all individuals, find an answer that suits them best and move on with their lives. However, out of all the answers that have been said, no one knows the TRUE meaning of the title.

Indeed, Greatness can be shaped and formed in many ways, whether committing a good deed, performing stunts no else can, finding a lost treasure, or simply doing things that make people notice regardless if they were good or bad actions. The amount of things to do to be considered 'Great' are endless, but what does all that matter in the end? Do the actions of the 'Great' repeat themselves all over again, or do they actually end? One thing is for sure: Greatness is for those who leave an unforgettable legacy for those who either follow or avoid, to help them find a path in their lives, and to leave a mark on their land itself.

Unfortunately, as all things, greatness comes with a price. A price that is yet to be paid...

**^XO[]**

It is dark. In this unknown location, there is nothing but darkness in every corner. It is a vast area, with seemingly no living creature in sight. It is so dark that you can't even tell if there are any platforms at all, let alone a surface. If you were stay here for a while, even with a group of people, you would lose your sanity in just a matter of seconds. This place has nothing to offer; it is just a pitch black area forever to remain undiscovered by anybody or by anything, which is probably for the best. Although, for every kind of location, even there is always that one thing that always stands out the most.

A speck of light then appears from above. A small sphere that emanates a dim light, a rarity in this unknown location. It gently descends lower into the darkness, glowing brighter and dimmer along the way. A few seconds has passed as more light spheres appear and began to follow the same route. The lights from their shapes were bright enough to show a few objects floating around, but just barely as it is still hard to tell what they are.

After a few more seconds together, the spheres of light then slowly spread out and took different routes. All the spheres went into different locations, all but one, which remains heading down into the darkness. The sphere descends for a while longer, until it suddenly loses its shape.

The sphere landed on something. Judging how the orb lost its shape, it appeared to have landed on something big and round. The sphere then regains it's natural shape, slowly bouncing off the platform it landed on. It flew up for just a bit as it remained stationary in the air for a few seconds before it slowly goes down again. The sphere lands on the platform again, only this time, instead of bouncing up from it, the platform absorbs the sphere, dimming the light that it emanates as it was being sucked in. The sphere is then fully absorbed, with the light now swallowed by the darkness.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr..."

A loud groan can be heard throughout this area. Something is here. Something really big.

It is quiet once again. Everything seems to have returned to its quiet dark self. After an uncertain amount of time, more spheres of light appear, and descend gently past the big round surface. As the spheres past by, the light they emanate reveal a structure, which appears to be a massive orb big enough for a giant to fit in. It is also somewhat transparent, as the light was bright enough to reveal something inside the orb. Something big and moving.

The creature within the orb groans from the sphere it absorbed moments ago, as it was seeing bright flashes popping into its mind. The flashes became more and more frequent, causing the creature to wince as it went on.

"Grrroooo... GROOOOooo..."

This went on for a couple of more seconds until the flashes then flash into different colors. The creature grit its teeth in pain as its structure begins to flash the same colors it is seeing in its head. With each second passing by, the creature screamed in agony, shaking back and forth, left to right, causing the orb it is in to shake and the light spheres around it to disperse at a fast rate. The flashes that the creature is emanating are getting brighter with each flash, showing different kind of structures and shapes floating in place in different parts of the area for those brief moments. The flashes then end with one bright flash, that caused the creature to scream.

"GWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The creature screams loud enough to create an echo throughout the area, an echo that feels like it could last for ages. The creature's figure emanates a bright white light, the same light that it is seeing inside its head. The sheer noise from the scream is so loud, it began to crack and destroy the structures floating within its range. The screaming feels like it could last forever, but fortunately for the area, the creature finally stops and gazes upward silently. The echo stops shortly after, as the light from the creature also begins to fade. The creature slowly closed its eyes as his light dims until it was no longer there. The creature's pain now seems to be gone, as it and everything in the area continue to where it left off as it did before this moment occurred. And just like that, it did. The area returns to its dark and quiet state as if nothing happened.

A few seconds pass, and once again, more light spheres begin to appear and gently descend past the creature's orb. Suddenly, as more light spheres begin to appear, a small crack surfaces in front of the creature's orb.

The creature's eyes then open instantly.

Upon opening its eyes, the creature's orb emanates a bright yellow color, lighting a small portion of its surroundings. All the spheres of light around the creature then stopped in place, reacting to the creature's energy. Then, one by one, the spheres slowly move towards the creature's orb. The creature absorbs the spheres one at a time, but unlike what happened previously, the creature does not react negatively to the spheres, but is pleased instead. With each orb it absorbs, the creature becomes more happy, as it was seeing the same flashes as before and emanated the same light it is seeing from its head. And yet, it didn't bother the creature. In fact, it couldn't be more comfortable.

More spheres from a distance are being drawn into the orb, as the orb is taking more spheres than it did before. The creature's figure flashes into a multitude of colors from the spheres it absorbs, as it then opens its eyes again and lets out a grin.

What was once thought that this dark area had nothing to offer is now all for this creature's taking. This one creature, which is the thing that stands out the most in this place, now rules this area as its leader. However, whether this is for the best for this land, remains to be seen.

The creature continues absorbing the spheres, as farther away in the distance, more spheres are in the vicinity, waiting to be consumed.


End file.
